User talk:Hawbz
Nastas I uploaded a new quote for Nastas and...... It didn't really work out. So to let you know I didn't mean to vandalize. May you please make it better or correct it. Thank you! Related content template test I finished a concept of the navbox for finding related content for an article, based on our discussion of "what to do about videos" the other day. I've added it to the Undead Overrun page as a test. Scroll down to the bottom of that page to check it out. Keep in mind that it's a generic navbox, so it will magically adapt itself to whatever page it's added to. The box currently links to related: *Blog posts on the wiki (works great) *Forum posts on the wiki (not working as expected) *Images on the wiki (kind of works, but I'd like to see if there is a way to get actual thumbnails on the results page) *YouTube videos (works great) *Content on Rockstar's site (works great) 2ks4 (talk) 07:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) First tiger hobbes Well Its His Talk Page He Should Be Able TO DO ANyting he WAnts On It If He WAnts To Delelte somthing Well ITS HIS so who cares???? and that rule u were talking about dosnt exist i just looked....THis Is For Red Dead Beast :His talk page is for messages to him from other users of this wiki. That's its purpose. It's not for talking about your posse or about yourself. I've left a full response on your talk page. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Want Trying To start Anything wasnt trying to stary anything and i was just simply going by wat you told him the rules are and i have read them i was jsut woundering why i cna tput my posse on my talk i mean its my talk and also theirs nothing in the rules saying i cant thats all i'm saying their not trying to start a fight or anything i'm just saying that theirs no rule aginst it RDR Clan Leader 01:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :can i just delete the message you left? :p ::ok will u delete the stuff u told me to copy so no one steals it ::And Sory For Our Misunderstanding :::hey join the live chat thing RDR Clan Leader 02:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Back Intact Hey Hobbes, I'm sorry for all the time I've been away screwing around with my own stuff, but I can now say that I'm back on the site and ready to contribute. I made two more Revolver mission pages just now, so I hope they help. The reason I'm bothering you is just to say that I'm gonna be taking a trip soon and was wondering if you have facebook or any other way of keeping in contact. That way I can still throw in some info during my abscense that maybe you or another admin can put in while I'm away. I'm sorry if this sounds sort of arrogant or something. I'm not trying to suggest that I am better at finding info or something than you guys, or that to be fully functional you will always need me around. It's just that I really enjoy being a part of your community and would like to keep helping even when I can't make edits on the site. Thanks, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 06:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post's Disaster and Erase someone profile Hey Hobbes, this is Eduardo I'm so sorry that i was saying bad word in a blog post, but i am not a bad speller, i spell very good, i am not spelling like mumbling or something like that and i apologize i erased angeddy's profile, because i don't want to use my profile anymore. But please forgive me. Thank you Thank you so much for returning my posse's page to it's former state. Yes , Connorwatson33 and Joearomo are both vandals. Again thank you for all of your help. Gimme Time Hey, I'm in chat, but it doesn't tell me when you message. Stay in for a bit so I can get a chance to check it. :) - JackFrost23 15:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Please help! A person, whom is named irish gentleman keeps unprovokingly trashing our web page, i must have had to re-do it 10 times! Please Help me. The things he has put on have been rude, and had a lot of swearing on, please help, thanks Admin Hey Hobbes! Just wanted to say a big "Cam On" for the adminship. I'll try my very best to live up to it and be of some use to you guys :P Good talking to you. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) re: messeges Thanks so much! I hated that people asked me questions and I had no idea who asked me them or how to respond! Thanks again! Spawny0908 (talk) 01:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Time to move on. Alright, since you started blocking me, I've decided to be a lot nicer. Now, I need yo help. Just one question.... HOW DO YOU CHANGE YOUR USERNAME???? Thanks for reading and plz reply soon. SmokeFireBurst 21:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sam Odessa Sorry about the pictures on the Odessa page. thank you! thanks hobbes, i am sorry i assumed it was irish, it was just that on psn he told me he had hacked our page. Is it possible that you can please put a lock on our page so only we can edit it? many people are plannining to ruin it. TE PUNISHED put rude words on our page but i have changed them back, many thanks Thanks! Thanks Hobbes for your help with the issue with the posse naming. I'm new to all the Editing so I'm still having a little trouble with that. Anyways, thanks! Revolver Missions Hey Hobbes, In that e-mail I sent you I think I wrote down that the mission is unlocked by 'Range War'. Correcting my mistake, it is in fact the next chapter after Bar Fight, which is mission 12 (and as we all know, 13 comes after 12.) Sorry for my carelessness. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) VANDELISED please help, somebody hAS vandalised my page, please may you punish this person and restore our page? please help